skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Dimensions
Skylanders: Dimensions is an upcoming video game being published by Activision. It is the fourth installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: SWAP Force. The game will introduce the Dimension Skylanders, special Skylanders with powers that can control time and space.The game will be available October 12, 2014 in North America, October 15, 2014 in Australia, and October 18, 2014 in Europe. The game will be released on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and for the first time ever, on PlayStation Vita. Beenox will develop the Wii version, n-Space will develop the 3DS and Vita versions, and Vicarious Visions will develop the other versions. Square-Enix and Toys "R" US will develop a Japanese version of the game, which will be released sometime in mid-2016. Portal of Power Once again, the game uses a pedestal called the Portal of Power to bring real-life action figures into the video game world. The technology inside the portal has not changed, so you can still use the portal you got with SWAP Force Starter Pack in Dimensions. However, there are a few notable differences between the new portal and the old one. First of all the portal is now silver instead of black and the elemental symbols on the portal now glow along with the portal. Story Around the time the Giants diappeared, the Dimension Skylanders have been around. Their mission was to not only protect Skylands, but the entire universe as well. Every 1,000 years all of the planets and stars align perfectly, so perfectly that the universal energy from the alignment not only kept balance in Skylands, but also the entire universe! During the last alignment, the energy was so strong that it actually ripped holes in time and space opening portals to other dimensions in the process. The Skylanders had to keep monsters and evil villains from coming through the portals and after a long battle the portals finally closed. But, since the heroes came into contact with the energy of these dimensions they became infused with the power of the dimensions. Turning them into... the Dimension Skylanders! However, after the portals closed a chain reaction started causing a huge explosion which propelled the Skylanders away from Skylands and to Earth. Meanwhile, Kaos is back with yet another evil plan and now the Portal Masters must find the Dimension Skylanders and send them back home to save Skylands and the entire universe! Kaos' Dad will make his debut in this game. The 3DS version once again has a different storyline and since the Vita version is also being developed by n-Space, it will have the same story as the 3DS version. Mobile Version A mobile version of the game titled Skylanders: Evolution is currently in development and is scheduled for release in spring-2015. New Skylanders Skylanders: Dimensions will introduce 16 Dimension Skylanders who have powers similar to the SWAP Force Skylanders, except the powers are based off of the powers they got when they were fused with the energy of the different dimensions instead of their lower halves.The Dimension powers are: Sound, Light, Electricity, Freezing Time, Shrink, Speeding-Up Time, Slowing-Down Time, and Invisible. Only Dimension Skylanders with the correct power can enter special Dimension zones in the game. There will also be 8 new Core Skylanders, 8 new LightCore Skylanders, and 24 returning Skylanders with new names, new toy designs, and a new Wow Pow upgrade. Some of them like Frostbite Chill and Blitz Spyro even have new appearances. Dimension Skylanders Air: Thunder (Sound) and Lightning (Electricity) Water: Brain Freeze (Freezing Time) and Evaporator (Shrink) Earth: Avalanche (Sound) and Rock Slide (Speeding-Up Time) Life: Eclipse (Light) and Kissappear (Invisible) Tech: Clockwork (Freezing Time) and Brightbulb (Light) Undead: Zomboss (Slowing-Down Time) and Shocker (Elecricity) Fire: Boiler (Shrink) and Inferno (Speeding-Up Time) Magic: Moodini (Invisible) and Snail-Poke (Slowing-Down Time) Core Skylanders Air: Wind-Bat Water: Freezerburn Earth: Dirt Claw Life: Lily Tech: Springer Undead: Bone Bowler Fire: Burn Magic: Mystic LightCore Skylanders Air: Popthorn Water: Gill Grunt Earth: Dirt Claw Life: Stealth Elf Tech: Trigger Happy Undead: Bone Bowler Fire: Burn Magic: Wrecking Ball Returning Skylanders Air: Soundwave Sonic Boom (Series 3), Turbine Jet-Vac (Series 3), and Prickly Popthorn (Series 2) Water: Fishy Gill Grunt (Series 4), Frostbite Chill (Series 3), and King Crab Wham-Shell (Series 2) Earth: Jawbreaker Terrafin (Series 4), Buzzsaw Dino-Rang (Series 2), and Mega Chomp Slobber Tooth (Series 2) Life: Master Stealth Elf (Series 4), Timber Stump Smash (Series 3), and Nature Lover Zoo Lou (Series 2) Tech: Greedy Trigger Happy (Series 4), Pyromaniac Boomer (Series 2), and Tik-Tok Countdown (Series 2) Undead: Shadow Strike Cynder (Series 4), Derby Roller Brawl (Series 2), and Soul Reaper Grim Creeper (Series 2) Fire: Magma Spit Eruptor (Series 4), Wild Fryno (Series 2), and Scolding Smolderdash (Series 2) Magic: Blitz Spyro (Series 4), Ultimate Beast Pop Fizz (Series 3), and Nightdancer Star Strike (Series 2) Special Skylanders (These are special edition versions, not different counterparts.) *Blue Lightning *Chrome Wind-Bat *Glow-in-the-Dark Turbine Jet-Vac *Glow-in-the-Dark Frostbite Chill *Platinum Avalanche *Silver Mega Chomp Slobber Tooth *Color-Shift Lily *Color-Shift Springer *Gold Greedy Trigger Happy *Glow-in-the-Dark Bone Bowler *Pumpkin Bone Bowler *Red Bone Bowler *Color-Shift Shadow Strike Cynder *White Magma Spit Eruptor *Platinum Moodini *Gold Blitz Spyro *Chrome Ultimate Beast Pop Fizz *White LightCore Wrecking Ball Variant Skylanders (Different counterparts of certain Skylanders.) *Legendary Sonic Boom *Dark Jet-Vac *Party-Time Popthorn *Polar Brain Freeze *Legendary LightCore Gill Grunt *Arctic Chill *Deep Sea Wham-Shell *Legendary Avalanche *Dark Dino-Rang *Legendary Kissappear *Party-Time Zoo Lou *Dark Clockwork *Party-Time Boomer *Party-Time Zomboss *Legendary Cynder *Dark Burn *Volcanic Fryno *Punch Moodini *Dark Pop Fizz Starter Packs The console starter pack will come with Avalanche, LightCore Burn, and Tik-Tok Countdown, the Portal of Power, and the game itself. The 3DS and Vita starter packs come with Moodini, Wind-Bat, and Arctic Chill (an exclusive character), a smaller version of the Portal of Power, and the game itself. The Portal Owners Pack will return for people who have SWAP Force and don't want to buy another portal however, that pack only comes with Avalanche and the game (or if you have a 3DS you'll only get Moodini and the game). The Portal Owners Pack will not be available for the PlayStation Vita version. Gameplay The gameplay will be the same as the last three games and all toys from Spyro's Adventure, Giants, and SWAP Force will be fully playable in this game. Content for Giant Skylanders such as boulders and chains will return in this game, and SWAP Force zones will also return. Skylanders can still jump, but they now have the ability to double jump as well. All Skylanders can now be upgraded to Level 25. Elemental Gates are now Elemental Portals. These are simply just in-game Portals of Power with a certain color on it and an elemental symbol over it (Light Blue=Air, Blue=Water, Brown=Earth, Green=Life, Orange=Tech, Gray=Undead, Red=Fire, and Purple=Magic). There will also be new LightCore zones. These zones are similar to the Elemental zones and just like the Heroic Challenges, they are set against the clock, so you'll need to be fast and have nerves of steel. It doesn't matter if the LightCore Skylanders you use are from Giants, SWAP Force, or Dimensions. Even though the Giants light up while on the portal, they cannot enter the LightCore zones since they are not considered LightCores. Dimension Skylanders' powers also work while outside of a Dimension zone (i.e. Brain Freeze can freeze everything on screen to use to his advantage) but they only last a few seconds. After finishing a level, all of your Skylanders will earn more XP (whether if you used them in the level or not or even if there's only one Skylander on the portal) depending on the number of tasks completed and the number of stars you've earned. The game will also be 3D compatiable. Not just for the 3DS, but also for certain other consoles like the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Players can also create their own in-game Portal Master and customize their very own hub world with items they collected throughout the game. Heroic Challenges will also make a return. This game will also be online gaming compatiable for all consoles. All of this and more will bring the Skylanders series to a whole new dimension (literally) so get ready for an exciting adventure Portal Masters! Trivia *Burn and Chill seem to be in a relationship according to Spyro and Slam Bam. *Thunder and Lighning are brothers (possibly twins). *Spyro's Series 4 name, Blitz Spyro, is named after one of his upgrade paths. *This is the first Skylanders game where players can customize their own world. *This is the first Skylanders game to feature online gaming. *This game introduces the Series 4 Skylanders. *Air is the only element not to have any Series 4 Skylanders. *Spyro and Cynder are the only Series 4 dragons. *Wrecking Ball is the only LightCore Skylander not to have an additional counterpart in this game. *This is the first game in the series to feature Kaos' Dad. *This is the first Skylanders game to be released for the PlayStation Vita. *All of the new Core Skylanders are male except for Lily. *Kissappear is the only Dimension Skylander to be female. *The bases for all of the toys will now be purple. Category:Fan games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Featured Articles